Can-Can
Can-Can is a second cousin first appearing in We ♥ Katamari. He has an oval shaped head, with a purple body and legs, and cyan arms. Can-Can is a stubborn second cousin. When he disagrees with something, he rotates his head so fiercely that it catches fire. His body vaguely resembles a lit candle. Can-Can's Sound Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Sleepy Guy (As Large as Possible 2) - Running around the table in the center of the room you start in. Size: 10cm Description: A stubborn second cousin. When he disagrees with something, he rotates his head so fiercely that it catches fire. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird conehead!! Wait... It's second cousin Can-Can. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Can-Can.. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Circling the table? We have no idea what you're talking about." Racecar: Black and Yellow Spiral-Car Mask: Light (When his head spins, it gives him the appearance of a light house.) Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Radish Land - Chasing racecars around the hill right next to the right 30m barrier. Size: 10m Description: When he disagrees with something, he rotates his head so fiercely that it catches fire. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something weedy... It's cousin Can-Can! Weedy but speedy." Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Green Eyeless Mask Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Mechanical Colony DLC - At one end of the line of wind-up dog toys that are walking against the second conveyor belt Size: 30cm Description: A stubborn second cousin. When he disagrees with something, he rotates his head so fiercely that it catches fire. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A stiff half cousin. He won’t stand for any of that bad stuff. Such a sense of justice. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something twirly... It's Can-Can! Didn't We ask you to reset Our ring?" Stage Conclusion: "A stage of weediness... Can-Can, it has to be! Hungry? Try the Pasta Primadonna in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: "Make a Star 10 - Following a white van with TV's in the back past the 1.5m barrier. He does not disappear, so he is easy to get." Size: 2m70cm Description: A stubborn second cousin. When he disagrees with something, he rotates his head so fiercely that it catches fire. When Rolled Up: "You just rolled up something flammable! Oh! It's Can-Can! So skinny! This one needs a burger..." Stage Conclusion: "COUSIN ALARM ACTIVATED. Howdy, Can-Can." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *He can be found in the Money stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing next to Ichigo as she’s having a tantrum in the shopping area. **He can be rolled up at 90cm. *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the middle of four whirlpools in the ocean. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the far back of the future island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, he’s looking at flowers near Nickel. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Second Cousins Category:Cousins